


Beggining

by Innufected



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innufected/pseuds/Innufected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggining

“GOD! You stupid motherfucker! He belongs to me! He’s soul is mine! Give him to me!” - Mephistopheles raged as God’s hand pulled Faust out of the depths of hell. “We had a deal! I corrupted him!”- as he raged more and more, Hell became so fired up, even doors of Heavens started to heat up, and Purgatory..well..from the looks of it, it became a new Hell. Lucifer realised he lost control over Mephistopheles and it was at point of breaking everything down, Hell, Purgatory…even Heaven was in danger. Heavens army started immidate preparations for fight with the Fallen. All of the sudden Lucifers voice called for a God! Lucifer wants to make a deal with God?  
“What is it fallen?” - answered God. “Let’s calm down Mephistopheles before he destroys everything! I want to make a deal. Give him time to cool down and arrange another deal with your favorite.”- said Lucifer in fear of pure destruction since Mephistopheles rage was close to point of no return. “And where is he going to cool down? You have something in mind?” - God took interest in this deal, probably seeing the inevitable destruction of what was created trough the millennium and possible death of himself. “Earth.” - Lucifer proposed knowing that’s the only place that can contain portion of his power, and due to constant supervision of Archangels, he can’t go rampage. “Deal!” - answered the God, realising the same thing. Hearing that he will have another chance to defeat a God, to mock Him, Mephistopheles started to cool down. So did Heaven, Purgatory and even Hell felt a little chill :). “Under one condition” - said Mephistopheles. “I get to have some fun with humans” - he said with a smirk on his face that sent another chill trough hell.

The deal was sealed. Mephistopheles was sent to Earth for the time being, since Faust and God needed some time together.  
A home was given to Mephostpheles in London and a monthly salary would be found in his mailbox. ...and it was a good amount of money.  
* * *  
She was in the middle of a battle, her demon soul popped and her rage full. It was a fun game chasing dark mage, pretending that he had the upper hand. He was sure of his victory up until the point her wings pierced him, closely followed by her sharp claws. That was one problem down. The next one soon arose.  
There was a stream of bright light, blinding. And before she had the opportunity to react, she was pulled, her demon soul vanished, and she found herself in a city with red payphones, and double decker busses.  
“Interesting”  
* * *

"Humans are so weak. As I am about to get some fun, their bodies collapse, their souls leave it's hosts... I can't even have fun." As soon as Mephistopheles finished what he was mumbling to himself, a dark magic ripped the sky apart. His horns started to tickle. Did something as dark as he felt it, fell from Heaven? "What the fuck was that just now? It might be that fun finally found me" - he started to pull out his wings, preparing to lift off, when Gabriel appeared. "If you want to go there, you will go in your human form! No human can realise what you are!" -said Gabriel as he was prepared for the battle. "Ok, you stealthy faggots. No wings for me...for now..." - said Mephistopheles as he was leaving in the direction where dark magic was still in the air...he could smell it.

* * *

This was not her world, she was sure of that. These people were weak and frail, they do not present any challenge to her. But she still does not know where it is that she was sent to. It seemed like a huge city, and she was disoriented to where she should go. A bit of research of this would be good.  
Good thing her wearing fairly fitted in. Her leather jeans, boots and a t-shirt looked rebelious just like all of the teenage girls around her. Only her hair, white as snow would give off that she's not from here...but if one would notice, it would be as if she dyed it.  
As she walked the streets, she sensed a presence, something that was not human. Her change of direction was mimicked and she knew that she was the one being followed.  
There was no reason to avoid it, so she found an old ally with an even older pub, and decided to wait.


End file.
